Dormido No me querías asi?
by DannaPool
Summary: Algo cortito.. y un poco triste.. leanlo y vean de que se trata..


Sentí algo vibrar cerca de mi rostro, pensé que tal vez era su cabello dorado haciendo cosquillas, pero no, era mi móvil, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, mientras me movía en la cama tratando de despegarme las sábanas. Estiré la mano y busqué el molestoso aparato, pero luego ya no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Cerré mis ojos y recordé sus palabras..

Flash Back

¿Que rayos es lo que quieres de mi? – me dijo con un susurro.

Solo tuve ganas de besarlo, me lancé sobre él y no trató de alejarme. Solté un suspiro cuando sentí su cuerpo.. Solo cubierto por una sábana de seda.. Tenía mi cabeza recostada en su hombro y el jugueteaba con mi pelo, habíamos tenido una noche agitada.. Aún pude recordar sus labios sobre los míos.. y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.. Supongo que me sonrojé.. porque Yuki me miró y en el instante comenzó a reírse.. Estaba riéndose! .. Y.. y.. Yo lo había hecho reír!..

Te quiero

Dije casi sin pensarlo, no esperaba respuesta, nunca lo hacía.. solo el hecho de decirlo me hacía sentir bien. Él se quedó callado y se puso serio. Como siempre. Fue a darse un baño, mientras yo jugaba en la portátil.. busqué algunos archivos.. y traté de escribir algo, pero salieron muchos carteles que llenaron la pantalla y comencé a oprimir teclas sin sentido. Yuki apareció en la puerta, me miró distraído y dijo baka.. Apagué la pantalla.

Etto.. Yuki..

Eh?

Tus historias están guardadas solo aquí? O las tienes en otro sitio?

Que.. quieres decir con eso?

Se acercó a mi con cara de susto y encendió la portátil.. Escribió algo y tomó el cigarro de su boca, lo lanzó al piso, lo apagó y me acorraló en la pared..

Estuviste jugando en la computadora.. baka?

Ah.. Yo?.. Solo estaba viendo algunas cosas..

Solo viendo? .. oh.. ya veo.. Y COMO DIABLOS FUE QUE BORRASTE EL ULTIMO LIBRO QUE ESCRIBI? EH? SOLO VIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS?

Me escapé por debajo de sus brazo cuando vi su cara ponerse roja de furia.. Entré al baño y cerré con llave.. Apoyé todo mi peso en la puerta.

No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre, en algún momento tendrás que salir.. baka..

Tuve que abrir la puerta, como signo de derrota. Y jamás olvidaré esa expresión.. de reproche.. de furia.. y de.. de..

Vete a dormir.. tal vez así no arruines nada más. Solo dormido eres perfecto..

Sus palabras llegaron a mi cerebro.. pero no querían ser procesadas.. Yuki me había dicho muchas cosas.. pero esto?.. Por dentro, sentí que moría.. Sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos.. que se rompía en miles de trozos..

Oculté mi cabeza para que no viera esa lágrima que recorría mi rostro.. después de todo.. yo tuve la culpa.. Por qué no pude quedarme tranquilo? O mejor aún.. Por qué no pude dormir?.. y ser perfecto.. como él dijo..

No sentí ganas de regresar a la cama.. me quedé en el sofá hasta que el sueño me venció y no supe como llegué a la cama.

Fin Flash Back

Me vestí y fui a NG Records.. cuando entraba al estudio un bala rozó mi rostro.. y me desmayé del susto.. Al rato sentí que alguien daba golpecitos en mi rostro, tratando de despertarme..

Ya.. ya.. – balbucee

Por fin se despierta la bella durmiente.. – dijo Hiro en un tono burlón.

Ja Ja Ja.. Late Shuichi! Late!

K quejándose otra vez de mi impuntualidad..

Lo siento.. – bostezando – No dormí bien anoche.

Oh.. demasiada acción para ti, pequeño? – Hiro con cara de pervertido..

Hiro!

Ja Ja Ja..

Empezamos a practicar luego de que todos los comentarios salieran.. Pero realmente estaba bloqueado.. olvidé la letra de las canciones.. fue un desastre.. Hiro pidió el día libre al verme.. K se sorprendió pero lo entendió en el instante..

Salí de NG con Hiro, rumbo a algún bar.. bar? .. por favor.. solo quería una malteada de chocolate.. solo un poco de dulce..

Ahora dime Shuichi.. que fue todo eso?.. Pasó algo con Yuki?..

No – mentí - Solo hice una tontería y arruiné todo. Tengo que irme..

Hiro se quedó con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.. Mientras yo buscaba un taxi para ir a algún hotel.. no creí que Yuki quisiera verme.. después de lo que le hice..

Llegué rápido y pagué un cuarto, solo por una noche.. imagino que me veía patético.. nadie llega a un hotel en medio del día.. mojado.. solo.. y sin equipaje.. nadie.. solo esta masa de pelo color rosa..

Ese día llegaste tarde y esperaste ver a Shuichi.. esperándote.. como siempre.. sin importar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.. y te extrañó no verlo.. era muy tarde..

Donde estás, baka?

Es todo lo que pudiste decir.. Y te sumiste en tu libro otra vez.. como todos los días.. extrañado de la tranquilidad que había en el departamento..

El techo verde no me dejaba ver las estrellas.. si, ya había anochecido.. y yo seguía tirado en esa cama.. sin nada que pensar.. No me sentí triste.. pues sabía que a la mañana siguiente iría donde Yuki.. mi Yuki.. y me disculparía.. y todo sería mejor.. otra vez..

Tocaron a la puerta.. y solo respondí un 'Pasen.. La puerta se abrió y una extraña figura entró.. una chica.. muy entusiasta.. que me saludó y me pidió un autógrafo.. Noté que tenía sujeto el cabello con una linda flor turquesa.. Y de pronto.. todo dio vueltas..

Ya habías empezado a preocuparte.. tu baka no había aparecido y eran las 10 de la mañana.. El teléfono sonó y era la voz del estadounidense preguntando por Shuichi.. Ellos tampoco sabían donde estaba..

Fuiste desesperado al banco.. y rastreaste la tarjeta de tu amante.. esperando algún resultado.. Y sucedió.. un hotel.. cinco estrellas.. Suspiraste aliviado.. y buscaste el hotel..

Cuando llegaste.. notaste que algo no andaba bien.. notaste que.. había una ambulancia.. y que la zona había sido cerrada.. Tu corazón paró por un segundo.. y saliste dejando atrás tu Mercedes encendido.. corriendo.. un policía te miró.. se acercó a ti..

Yuki Eiri?

Moviste la cabeza con un movimiento afirmativo..

Sígame por favor..

Caminaste lo que te pareció una eternidad.. por pasadizos y enormes áreas mientras tu corazón parecía explotar.. se detuvieron ante una habitación.. 232.. y tuviste miedo de entrar.. ahora sabrías el porque..

No pudiste creerlo.. tus piernas se volvieron débiles.. y tus manos temblaron.. tu niño.. tu baka.. estaba ahí.. en la cama.. con un tono pálido.. casi sin vida..

Rogaste al policía que te explicara con la mirada.. y pareció entenderte..

Una fan entró a su cuarto, cuando un empleado le comentó que Shindou Shuichi estaba en el hotel.. Trató de dormirlo.. pero el gas fue demasiado.. cerró sus pulmones..

No escuchaste más.. todo se nubló.. solo miraste al techo.. tratando de gritar.. las palabras no salían de tu boca.. Tenía que ser una pesadilla..

Caminaste con la cabeza abajo.. en la puerta K, Hiro, Fujisaki entraban alarmados.. al verte.. Hiro se quedó estático.. Fujisaki se llevó una mano a la boca.. y K se lamentaba..

Saliste sin mirar atrás… tomaste un taxi que te llevó hacia tu apartamento.. no podías creerlo.. hacía tan solo un día.. él había estado ahí.. había compartido la cama contigo.. Pelearon.. ¿Qué carajo importaba tu libro ahora? Eh?.. él ya no estaba ahí.. ya nada podría significar algo..

¿Y que fue lo ultimo que le dijiste?.. Deberías dormir.. Pues ahora estaba dormido.. pero acaso estabas feliz? Acaso así se veía perfecto?.. Encendiste la computadora.. y encontraste un archivo con una carita feliz..

Te llevaste una mano a la boca y tus ojos se humedecieron.. no podías creer lo estúpido que habías sido.. Leíste lo que tenías en la pantalla.. Eran palabras de color rosa.. 'Te quiero Yuki..'

Te recostaste sobre tu silla y lloraste hasta perder la noción del tiempo..


End file.
